


Getting Closer

by consultingpiemaker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and so much cuteness, so many delicate touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingpiemaker/pseuds/consultingpiemaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I touch your face?" When Matt asked that question, he would have never thought what it would lead to. That evening, his and Foggy's friendship would change for good - and for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is what _actually_ happened.

"Can I touch your face?"

This was a weird question, which is why Foggy huffed out a laugh when Matt had asked it. His laugh was a bit louder than he intended, but the beer he had earlier made him feel more at ease and let him cross some boundaries. He felt happier and more confident, as if a drink would bring out his inner superhero who was able to do and say things he wouldn't dare to do sober. "Do you want to touch it just to confirm how handsome I truly am?"

Matt giggled, and the sound made Foggy giggle as well. Here they were, two adults sitting in their dorm room, giggling like kindergarten children on the floor in front of Matt's bed on pillows that they had laid onto the ground. "I didn't know that alcohol made you narcissistic," Matt said and had an amused smirk on his face.

At that, Foggy shrugged. "At least I have a reason to." He wiggled his eyebrows and bumped Matt with his elbow. Whether to tease him or to let him know he meant it as a joke, Matt couldn't tell. 

"Then it would be rude of you to not let me touch that beauty of yours."

Foggy moved his upper body so that he was facing Matt with it. "You making a move on me, Murdock?"

Matt pursed his lips. "Maybe."

"Go on, then," Foggy said to him and took both of Matt's wrists into his hands to lead them up to his face. "Touch away, my friend."

Matt giggled again and rested his fingertips on Foggy's cheeks, some of them brushing against his hair above his ears. At first, Matt let his fingers wander around the sides of Foggy's face to make out where his hairline was, where his ears were, and where his chin ended. When he got to the chin he let out a laugh - there was more hair than he expected it to be. He had already known that Foggy had long hair, but the beard was a surprise. "You have a goatee?" He could feel Foggy's facial muscles tense under his touch when his expression changed.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Not in the slightest." Matt could feel Foggy's hot breath on his fingers and it made him shiver. Touching other people's faces is a very intimate thing to do, there needs to be enough trust between the two people so that it doesn't turn awkward. And even though the trust was definitely there between him and Foggy, Matt found it difficult to let his fingertips explore his friend's face. There had only been one person whose face he had touched, which was his father and that was years ago. Back then, he still remembered what his father looked like, but actually touching his face gave him another view at him. And now, after knowing Foggy for more than a year in which they became best friends, the desire to feel Foggy's face became almost unbearable. So, lucky for Matt, alcohol kind of loosened his tongue, which is why he had finally asked Foggy. And now here he was, his hands gently resting against Foggy' face, his heart beating faster at the closeness.

"Is this weird?" Matt lowered his hands a bit and he suddenly regretted that he had asked Foggy.

But Foggy shook his head and grabbed Matt's wrists again to hold them up. "No, not really." He waited for Matt to hold his arms up by himself and then he let go of him and rested his own hands on his legs. "It's different, but not weird." Matt smiled half-heartedly at that and it made him look kind of sad. Foggy felt bad, so he felt the need to cheer him up. "I mean, this is just a way of getting to know your best friend a bit more, right?"

"Yeah," mumbled Matt and lifted his head up to concentrate back on what his hands were feeling. Foggy looked at Matt and would have loved to meet his eyes, but Matt's eyes weren't focusing on anything and instead seemed to be looking through him. If he would be wearing his glasses, Foggy would have been able to see his own reflection in the red tint, his own face framed by Matt's delicate hands. A smile spread across his lips because yes, after all this time, they were still getting to know each other.

"Why are you smiling?"

"How did you know I was smiling?"

"I'm literally feeling it," Matt responded and pinched Foggy in the cheek to make his point. "So? Did I miss something?"

"It's just –" Foggy searched for the right words. "This is nice." He waved around with his hands because he didn't know where else to put them. Matt started to grin and he raised his hands to rest them against Foggy's temples. From there, he let them wander down a bit, passing Foggy's eyebrows. Then he followed the curve of his cheekbones, carefully of course because he didn't want to poke Foggy into the eyes, and his fingers stopped when he felt the bridge of the nose. 

Foggy tried to think of a time when someone had touched his face with such precision and caution, and he could only think of that one time on a birthday party during elementary school when a woman painted the kids' faces whatever they wanted, and Foggy wanted to look like a lion. The woman had used a brush but sometimes used her fingers to brush something away, but that had felt so much different than Matt's fingers did now. 

He realized that all Matt must be thinking about at that very moment were the features of his own face, which, yes, weirded him out just a tiny bit, but it also made him feel proud of how far they'd come. In retrospect, Foggy wondered why Matt hadn't asked him months ago to touch his face, because if he were in his shoes, he would want to know what his best friend looked like (and solely a description wouldn't suffice).

Matt's fingertips were wandering over Foggy's cheeks, slowly tracing the way to the corners of his mouth and down to the chin. When Matt felt the beard again, he laughed just as he had earlier. It was such a tender and sweet moment, and it made Foggy realize just how intimate it was. 

"Just so you know, this is the closest I've ever been to a man."

"And what am I supposed to do now with that piece of information?" Matt lowered his hands and rested them on the floor in front of him.

"Whatever you want," Foggy replied, somehow missing the feeling and warmth of Matt's fingers on his skin. Matt had been so careful and his whole attention had been on him, and Foggy came to the conclusion that this sort of touching was on a whole new level of being close to another person which he had never felt, not even when he was in a relationship. He could feel his cheeks burning up and now he was glad that Matt had taken his hands away because otherwise he would have been able to feel the blush instantly. And Foggy didn't want him to know that he was blushing, how embarrassing would _that_ be.

"So, does my face feel like what you expected it to?" he asked and leaned back against the bedpost.

Matt shrugged. "I don't really know what I expected, to be honest."

"Do you like to know what people look like when you talk to them?"

"I don't _have_ to know," Matt answered and smirked. 

"You don't?" Foggy asked with a frown on his face. "Then why did you want to touch _my_ face?" Matt opened his mouth but didn't say anything right away. Foggy looked at him and then said, "Busted!"

"No, it's just–" Matt gestured with his hands as if he would catch the right words from the air in front of him. "It allows me to develop a closer relationship to the person."

"You're doing that a lot, then?"

"No," Matt responded. "Just with you, actually." Judging by the lack of Foggy's response, Matt could tell that it took him by surprise. "I'm not just randomly feeling up strangers!" he clarified with raised eyebrows because what if Foggy would think he is a creepy guy?

Luckily, Foggy let out a loud laugh. "Good to know. But now it's my turn."

Matt looked up a bit and turned his face more towards his friend. "What do you mean, your turn?"

"My turn," Foggy said and waved his hands about, motioning Matt to come closer to him. But because Matt wasn't moving one bit, Foggy grabbed him by his collar and pulled him forwards. His face was only inches away from Matt's now. "You ready?

Matt nodded and prepared himself for the feeling of fingertips on his face, but Foggy took his time. They were facing each other and Matt had even closed his eyes. The seconds passed and Matt started to wonder what Foggy was doing, but then he heard Foggy move. He could feel the rush of air and heat on his skin before he felt the contact.

It wasn't the sort of contact he expected – Foggy was touching his lips. For a second Matt thought that Foggy had unusually soft fingers, but when he felt a breath on his cheek that didn't come from him he realized what was happening. Before his instinct kicked in, he realized he was kissing back, but then he moved away and immediately felt sorry because that action might come across as rude.

"I'm sorry." And now Foggy was already apologizing. And what was worse, Matt could hear how hurt he was. "I wasn't thinking." Embarrassed, Foggy pushed himself off the ground and was about to get up, but he got pulled down again by his sleeve.

"Don't apologize," Matt said to him and waited until he sat down again. When Foggy turned his head around to Matt he was surprised to see a genuinely sorry look on his face (there even was the hint of a smile). "I didn't mean to be rude, I –"

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it." 

"It's fine, honestly." Matt had lowered his voice because from experience it calmed other people. As a matter of fact, it had calmed Foggy before, so hopefully it worked again. Foggy's racing heartbeat made no attempt to slow down yet, and Matt knew that he had to choose his words wisely. "Don't worry about it, Foggy. I was just surprised, that's all."

"You're just so–" Foggy tried to explain and made his hands into fists. "Don't hate me for saying this, but you're so cute."

Matt's mouth fell open and the expression on his face was priceless. "Cute?"

"Like a puppy, man," Foggy elaborated and then sighed. He lowered his unclenched hands and took a deep breath before he leaned his head to the side until it rested against Matt's shoulder. "You have no idea."

Matt smiled at that gesture, and a feeling of relief rushed through him. "Interesting," he mumbled and bit on his lower lip. "So, is this what you end up doing when people touch your face?"

"Just with you, actually" Foggy replied, knowingly repeating Matt's words from just a few minutes ago. It put a smile on both of their faces. A pleasant silence filled the room for a moment, and Foggy's head was still on Matt's shoulder.

"Would it happen again if, let's say, I'd touch your nose?" Matt's voice was soft and playful, and the lifted eyebrows and curious look on his face only left Foggy with one answer.

"Care to find out?"


End file.
